tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Halloween Kids (TV series)
The Halloween Kids is an American/Canadian/Australian TV series that aired from 2000-2003, airing on Nickelodeon in the US, YTV in Canada and Nine Network in Australia. It's considered to be a follow up to the book series The Halloween Gang, and its respective TV special. It was produced by The Corning/Emerson Group, Media World Features and Suzhou Hong Ying Animation, with international distribution and additional work by Nelvana Limited. Plot In general, the series focuses on The Halloween Kids, a group of children who live in the fictional Woodroot Village and investigate supernatural occurrences and myths, intervening when necessary. When going about their day, the kids hardly interact with one another, being of different social classes and trying to enforce it, but they put aside those differences when they need to save the day. Characters The Halloween Kids The Halloween Kids are a gang of children encompassing multiple personalities and means of handling situations. When conceiving the characters, Strange claimed that the usage of a large main cast was done to focus on a family dynamic, where all development effects the group who put aside their hierarchal differences for the good of their home town. Their biggest connection is that fact that all were born in October, and are descendants of supernatural beings that laid the groundwork for Woodrot's foundation. There were originally 30 kids encompassing all of October's days, who established themselves on Halloween, but following the betrayal of the 20th member, eleven were killed and the remaining 19 were separated. While they had no recollection of their original upbringing, they felt the need to remain together and solve all supernatural issues in their town. The kids take in new members, unaware that they were originally part of the team during their founding period. *: Indicates new additions. *'Alison Meeks (Mae Whitman):' The leader of the Halloween Kids, hailing from Darien, Connecticut. Alison is a spunky talkative girl and the leader of the Halloween Kids. She is knowledgeable on everything obscure or irrelevant to what's currently happening, with a varying payoff. Since she was the first to discover the club's first monster, she had leeway in becoming their leader. She wears shades frequently, implied to occur due to some kind of eye disorder. *'Colleen Dixon (Melissa Fahn):' Colleen is Alison's best friend. Like Alison, Colleen was originally from America, hailing from Denver, Colorado. Colleen is a somewhat shy girl who takes on a deadpan persona when she's forced to interact with others. She often gives sarcastic one-liners whenever the situation demands it. Colleen stuck with Alison because the latter understood her better and is helping build her self-esteem. Both she and Alison were considered social outcasts because of their weird behavior, as well as the other kids needing an outlet to let out their frustrations after getting tormented by the older kids but soon win their respect. Colleen has 12 siblings and lives with a single father, her mother dying as a consequence of birthing so many children within the span of a few months. *'Angela Asbrew (Alyson Court):' A bully and female foil to Dante and Damien, though she generally keeps to herself. She is cruel to her younger cousin Pamela, spurred by her uncle's favoritism toward her. Angela is an anti-authority individual, which she keeps secret to avoid causing trouble for herself. She used to be good friends with Georgina, but both grew apart overtime and Angela became more of a loner until she was inducted into the Halloween Kids. She's the niece of the mayor. *'Dante Ahrens and Damien Gordon (Tony Sampson and Peter Oldring respectively):' The school bullies. Dante is the milder of the two and always manages to come up with decent justifications for his misdeeds, though he is a bit slow-minded, yet he's also much friendlier than Angela and Damien. Damien serves as the smarter of the two and is quick to chastise Dante for the slightest screw up. Damien is also a self-proclaimed ladies man and frequently flirts with Angela and Julie, leading to embarrassing circumstances. *'Sparky and Brighton Oliver (Peter Kelamis and David Paul Grove respectively):' Identical twin nerds. They try to rationalize everything with logic, but get turned away almost every time. Dante and Damien have a psychological hold over Sparky, since the latter maces Sparky when he gets too annoying. Brighton hates confrontation and tries to maintain peace between them and the bullies, but backs down when anyone threatens him. While highly intelligent, they have no grasp on chemical-oriented experiments, something that Liz outs them in. The other kids hardly understand Sparky, so Brighton takes on the role of translator. *'Georgina Sutcliffe (Tabitha St. Germain):' The school diva. Georgina originally hailed from Yorkshire and was a sheltered, boarding school attendee from a well-off family until they lost ownership of the school. They moved to New Brunswick to start a new life and their daughter would be forced to attend public school. Georgina is a girly-girl, slightly naive due to her still-developing grip on the middle-class town and is fairly nasty, looking down on people she deemed to be of poor taste, though she did tone it down after joining the Halloween Kids. In the first season, as well as a few episodes of season two, Georgina has her own posse who helps her with whatever she has planned for the day (and if her other friends don't want to help her or are not around) *'Phoebe Corkery (Erin Fitzgerald):' Georgina's best friend of an even colder nature. Her appearance and social skills conflict with Georgina's standards, but she makes up for it in being much crueler. Phoebe is a manipulative and conniving girl who has managed to get her way by any means possible, particularly to get out of whatever trouble she's in. This was spurred by her being bullied for all of her life, with her pleas for help being shrugged off by people who don't know the full extent of her story. In spite of her conniving nature, she does have moments of genuine kindness and compassion, something that allowed Georgina to maintain her friendship with her. *'Randall Isley (Richard Ian Cox):' A business savvy and fairly snobbish boy. He is cold and manipulative, claiming to take down major figures through convincing sob stories and loophole exploitation. With this also comes genuinely good ideas which the kids rely upon to get out of dire situations. Georgina serves as his on and off rival. He was infamous for driving his former neighbors into insanity by instigating them and turning the rest of the neighborhood against them, and he uses this fact to prevent the Halloween Kids from dispatching him permanently. Randall seems to suffer from an anti-social complex and lacks traditional people skills. *'Sam Bliss (Julie Lemieux):' A girl who's into magic and planting and is also a bookworm. It's revealed that she's a witch, but she keeps it under wraps so she could make friends easier and maintain a normal life. Sam is a bit of a hippie, frequently going out into nature and tending to her own greenhouse. She is often the victim of pranks and various annoyances spurred by Julie and one of her neighbors, but she tries not to let them get to her. *'Julie Dallow (Jenn Forgie):' A punk girl who often takes the role of a contrarian. She employs a punk-like look and used to be a prominent street rat. She enjoys chewing gum and listening to her walkman and seems to hold a closer friendship with Jerry and Jenny, later Sam as well. Julie prides herself on being brutally honest, not caring what the outcome would be when she states what's on her mind. *'Jenny Lipstone (Carrie Finlay):' A perpetually naive girl whom because of her slow wit is the source of mockery from other students, which thankfully doesn't hold a negative effect on her. She has a crush on Jerry, which stemmed from him defending her when she misheard something her teacher said. Jenny is a very nice girl, though she's often too nice for her own good. *'Jerry Sandoval (Ian James Corlett):' A cowardly boy with good intentions, seen the most with Julie and Jenny. Unbeknownst to Jenny, he has a crush on her too, namely because he felt she was too naive to see his worst qualities. He tends to be a bit egomaniacal and is very impatient, which prevents him from making any newer friends, but deep down he seeks lasting friendship. Jenny seems to be the only person he could be himself around. *'*Marie Kadic (Sarah Gadon):' Tommy's twin sister. She used to idolize her brother until he tricked her into getting sent into the Pixel Dimension, which caused her personality to take a dark turn and give her the ability to up her strength. She served as the antagonist in the first episode, but redeemed herself after saving the Halloween Kids from the Werewolf Cult. Marie is a tomboy who loves video games and baseball (even carries her own baseball and bat, which she affectionately named Les and Paul respectively.) *'*Becky Proctor (Lisa Ng):' The third and final addition to the Halloween Kids. Becky was born on a farm and is somewhat naive to city culture, but she finds her way through constant help from the Halloween Kids. She was the daughter of the founder of the Cult of Wolves and shared her father's misanthropic view of humanity until she met the Halloween Kids, whom encouraged her to give humanity a second chance. Becky kept her werewolf affliction with the intent of using it for good. Under this guise she is more headstrong and arrogant. *'*Stephy Hartman (Stacey DePass):' Julie's cousin who fell victim to a curse that turned her into a chimera-like monster. The kids use her to help them rehabilitate Julie and Emily and they induct her into the group out of gratitude. Stephy is a reserved individual who shows remorse for what she did during her cursed period, though she isn't above playfully mocking people who try to annoy her. *'*Emily Yorke (Ashley Taylor):' A nerdy girl who was infamous for throwing her former friends under the bus to avoid scrutiny. Everyone hated her and bullied her relentlessly, but it all came to a heed after a lab accident mutated her, along with Julie. The kids, with the aid of Stephy while she herself was afflicted help her and induct her into their group. Since then, she has tried to better herself and seems to have succeeded, though she still fears she will return to old habits. Emily has a love for acting and science. *'Tiberius Kurt (Daniel DeSanto):' A member of the school's football team and a seldom-seen member of The Halloween Kids. He isn't seen as often, something he blames on a conflicting schedule. Tiberius was revealed to be an ally of Tommy and betrays the Halloween Kids by sending them to the Detendimension so they could no longer serve as a threat to Tommy's ultimate plan. He eventually redeems himself in the finale after Tommy betrays him as well. Other Characters * Pamela Hubbard (Tracey Moore): Angela's cousin. Pamela is an optimistic girl who's the biggest supporter of the Halloween Kids. She is loyal to her cousin Angela, in spite of her mean attitude towards her. * Elizabeth Kitrosser, Dolly Hellman and Suzy Yuzna (Chantal Strand, Nicole Oliver and Lisa Ann Beley): Georgina's friends, who are among the most popular students in her school and are equally snobbish. Both are better known for their hobbies, which the Halloween Kids partake in due to being friends with Georgina. Elizabeth enjoys monster movies and is the president of the school's film club, and is the more intelligent of the three. Dolly hosts slumber parties and invites the Halloween Kids to them. She has a valley-girl dialect and frequently says "totally". Suzy has an affinity for fishing and brings the kids with her on her father's boat so she won't be lonely, and is also more coolheaded. All of their last names are taken from the directors of the final three Silent Night, Deadly Night movies. * Mayor Buzz Hubbard (Richard Newman): The mayor of Woodroot, and the uncle/father of Angela and Pamela respectively. He once served as a member of an investigative group called the Raven Stakes, until the leader led most of the group into a fatal coup. He wants to prevent the other kids from succumbing to the same fate by serving as a skeptic in regards to their more risky endeavors. * The Raven Stakes: A paranormal investigation team that predated the Halloween Kids in terms of overall function, ran by Buzz Hubbard. The original team supposedly died in a coup, but it's soon revealed that they were sent to the Detendimension by Tommy's Father Martin. One common trait that expanded to the Halloween Kids is connections shared between the members, while the Halloween Kids were all born in October, The Raven Stakes each had similar birthmarks. **'Benedict (Hiro Kanagawa):' Replacement leader for the Raven Stakes. He acts as the group's troubleshooter and medic. Before he and the others got sent to the Detendimension, he tried to fake the deaths of the other members to avoid imprisonment, but they were exposed and sent there regardless. **'Bing (Howard Jerome):' The team's cook. He also uses his food as a backup weapon. **'Floyd and Boyd (Danny Wells and Tony Rosato):' Twin brothers who serve as the brains of the group. **'Obi (Gene Mack):' A self-aware token addition who makes snide remarks. **'Martin' Kadic (Roger Dunn): Buzz's second-in-command, school principal and the father of Tommy. During the first season, he often served as a minor hinderance to whatever fun the Halloween Kids wanted to have. His disfavor for the kids seems to stem from hints from Tommy. It's revealed that he sent his old investigation team to the Detendimension, done to fulfill a deal he made with the Headless Inspecter that guarded the abandoned cathedral in Hanna, Alberta, but he helps get both generations of the Halloween Kids and his old team out and willingly demotes himself to remedial chores to redeem himself for what he did. * Hope Chapley (Ellen Ray Hennessy): The kids' elderly teacher. She is a somewhat strict figure, but holds a lax dialect when the kids argue with one another, allowing her to record them to watch later as a substitute for television. * Tommy Kadic: A classmate of the original Halloween Kids, and the older brother of Marie. He was once respected by the other kids back when Alison and Colleen were social outcasts, but after they solved their first case with the two girls, the kids abandoned Tommy especially since he maintained his allegiance to the root of the case. He is an anti-authority zealot and was cruel to his younger sister, which spurred her future characterization. Tommy sought to neutralize every authority figure in Woodroot, something only the Halloween Kids caught onto, but after Tiberius betrayed them, Tommy's plan went into motion and peaked when the second generation of the Halloween Kids were sent to the Detendimension. * The Specter-Getters: A trio of kids who want to rival the Halloween Kids. The leader tends to take everything too far and ignores logical explanations. The three are parodies of the main characters from Mona the Vampire. * Archer Riccardi (Matthew King): The owner of the local pizzeria. He played a major role in Pizzaz as an antagonist, but soon mends his ways. Episodes Season 1 Season 2